Amare
by Diative
Summary: Hellhounds protect their beloved no matter the cost. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Protected from Chair

**Amare**

 _"Sometimes I wonder if there is anything I can say to you. Without sounding like a fool."_

* * *

Gray was known for saying whatever came into his mind, he doesn't know how to control it. He swears that he doesn't mean any harm by it, words just seem to slip from his mouth. That's why he has always had a strained relationship with Amoura, he just seemed like an ass to the woman. When he first met her, it was a warm summer day. Much too warm for his liking and the gang was stuck at school.

""You have never met my friends, have you?" A blonde asked, her doe eyes looking over at her friend.

"You've been meaning to, I just always leave when they come near." She responds looking through her notes. "I thought Celestial beings were created from the heavens, by Spirit King. It says here that they were born from the stars?"

"Zodiac are born from stars, sorry I just scrambled what I thought was important. I didn't know you knew that."

"Hm, yeah, I've been reading about Celestials." She hummed, looking up into her friend's eyes.

"That actually makes me really happy, Mo-chan." She grinned, touching the girl's brown hand. Her pale fingers interlocked with brown ones. Amoura smiled at the blonde, and looked back into the notes.

Gray walked up to his blonde friend then, "Yo, Lucy."

"Gray! How are you?" Her eyes snapping to his midnight blue ones. "Ah! You haven't met Amoura, have you?"

"I've seen her around the halls." He muttered.

Her ears twitched at the low reply before she looked up. She scowled at him, "Was that before or after you threw your underwear in my face?"

His face turned red before smacking his lips, "It's a habit!"

"Public exposure is a habit?" She snapped back, her iridescent eyes narrowing. "You're friends with him?"

Lucy's eyes showed mirth, "Yeah, he's the one I told you about."

Amoura blanched, "Him? He's the Gray Fullbuster, you speak so highly about?"

Lucy nodded and smiled back to Gray. The male gave her a soft smile before gently rubbing his hand on her hair. Amoura rose an eyebrow, then busied herself back with the notes she missed. She frowned again when she heard a loud crash. The air was at an odd temperature. Heating up, but then chilling down again. She glanced up to see a chair flying into Lucy's direction. She quickly grabbed Lucy, and placed her onto her lap. The chair crashing and breaking upon impact.

" ** _Hey_**." She growled, "if you're going to fight, take that outside. You almost hit her."

The boys stopped throwing punches, eyes widening. Her voice sent chills down their spines. "A-Aye."

Lucy smiled down at her friend and kissed her head lightly, "Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah, anything for you." Amoura muttered, her face sporting a pretty pink.


	2. Annoyed Hellhounds

**Amare**

* * *

 _"Do you enjoy pissing me off?"_

* * *

Amoura was eating her lunch on the rooftop, she enjoyed the silence it provided her. When she looked over, she could find Lucy enjoying her lunch surrounded by her friends. She could hear faint footsteps behind her and a whiff of spearmint. The droopy eyed male was coming to either annoy her or piss her off. Granted, she should give him a chance to redeem himself. But, holy hell, she was too tired today.

"I thought this was restricted." He says, looking at the back of her high ponytail. Her white hair dancing in the slight breeze.

"If it is, why are you here?" She asked, not bothering to glance back. She bit into the riceball, humming lightly. _Lucy has been getting better at her cooking,_ she thought.

"As a member of the student council," He smirked, "I have to make sure my peers follow the rules."

"Oh, fuck off." She muttered, "You never cared before."

He plopped down beside her, watching her eyes flicker. Her eyes, he thought, were the only thing that showed emotion.

"You rarely smile, unless you're around Lucy. Which I assume is fair, Hellhounds aren't meant to be joyous."

"What are we meant to be?" She frowned, turning her body towards him now. She finished her bento that Lucy packed, her full attention was on him now.

"Vicious beasts." He said without hesitation.

She grabbed him by his tie and looked deep into his midnight blue eyes. "You think of me as a beast, eh? I should probably start acting like on then." She growled, her canines showing. In her iridescent eyes, the only emotion her could detect was anger. She tackled him and pinned his arms down. "Do you enjoy pissing me off, Fullbuster?"

He knew this shouldn't turn him on, he should be scared. But, the way her body was flush against his-it was really fucking hard.

The bells rung for class to start and she got off him. She grabbed her bag and looked back at him, "Don't fucking talk to me again, asshole."

And then she was gone.

"Fuck," He said, "Fuck it all to hell."

* * *

Amoura walked into the classroom, her eyes blazing. Lucy watched her with a raised eyebrow, but the multicolored eyed girl didn't give an answer. Before she could walk over to her and demand her to talk to her, the teacher walked in. She watched Amoura place her earbuds in her ears and sleep the lesson away. Frowning again, she'll wait until school was over to talk to her. She never got that chance, however, because Makarov walked into the classroom. He asked for Amoura's expertise and they left quietly.

"Yo, Luce. Wanna walk home together?" A pinkette said, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," She smiled up at him, "Ne, Natsu, did Gray smell like Amoura? I feel like he must have said something to upset her."

"Yeah, Flame Bastard did smell like her. I think he did, because he didn't respond to me at all. Think he might'a blurted out shit again."

"Language!" She playfully smacked his chest, "You and Amoura are going to give me gray hairs. What does she smell like?"

"Chocolate and cinnamon." He answered immediately, "A weird combination."

"I love cinnamon," Lucy hummed, "What do I smell like?"

"Strawberries and vanilla."

She giggled, "You smell like pine trees and smoke."

He looked down at her and grinned. "You smell me?"

"Don't make it weird." She pouted, her cheeks dusting pink.


	3. Does water have a smell?

**Amare**

* * *

 _"Oh for fucks' sake, will you stop it? I feel like I'm stuck in a drama."_

* * *

Lucy grabbed a jacket before running out of her house, she was going to be so late. It was all Natsu's fault, getting her all hot and bothered before school started. Who, in their right mind, sleeps into someone's bed-with nothing but briefs? It would have been fine if his morning wood wouldn't have rubbed against her ass. And what is that boy eating? she thought, to be so big?!

Her face was fully red and she didn't seem to watch where she was going. Amoura watched bemusedly, before placing her hand at the small of her back. "Natsu, again?"

"Mavis!" Lucy screamed, "You scared me! And yes! Natsu again!"

"You smell aroused," She snickered. "I bet you didn't eat either, tell me what you want to eat."

"You'll be late," Lucy said, interlacing her fingers with hers.

"You know I'm faster than that proclaimed racer, Jix, right?" She snorted, lifting a defined brow.

"Mo-chan!" Lucy laughed, "His name is Jet, that was nowhere close to his name. I don't know what to eat, surprise me."

"Amoura nodded and walked over to a nearby tree. She removed her clothes before turning into her hellhound state, winking at Lucy, she disappeared like thin air. Before Lucy could blink, in her hands were a cup of coffee and a cinnabon. The girl emerged from the bushes, zipping up her pants and shrugging on her jacket.

"You broke your record," Lucy hummed, before biting into the cinnabon. She moaned in delight and gave Amoura a sugary kiss on the lips. "Ah, this really hits the spot. You know me so well."

Amoura licked her lips and smiled, "I should, you've been a pain in my ass for centuries."

Lucy giggled, before skipping ahead of her.

* * *

She was on the rooftop again when she smelled him. His scent was off, something clinging onto him. Or perhaps, someone. This person smelled like water? She frowned, contemplating on jumping off the roof. She looked over to the willow tree and saw Lucy giving her a thumbs up. Of course, she blinked, Lucy would have forced him up here.

She waited a couple of minutes, listening to two voices bickering. Before they finally opened the door. A woman with navy blue eyes glared into iridescent ones.

"Juvia thinks you should apologize to Gray-sama. Also, you should get off this roof."

"I don't give a fuck what Juvia thinks." She lifted a brow and frowned, "And Amoura thinks emyou/em should get off this roof."

Gray had to hold back the snickers that almost erupted from him. Looking over at Juvia's face, she looked pissed. Glancing over at Amoura, she looked amused. This wasn't going to end well, but for now it sure was funny. He didn't think Lucy would have known that he said something to the girl in front of him. He knew he deserved the pinched cheeks, but he didn't know Juvia was walking in the classroom when he explained the situation.

"Excuse Juvia? You're the one who tackled him first."

"Oh for fucks' sake, will you stop it. Is this some sort of drama? And why the fuck do you smell so weird."

""E-Eh? Juvia does not smell weird!" She let go of Gray's arm and rushed towards Amoura. Amoura flipped over the girl, using her head to balance herself.

"Listen, water woman, I don't want to fight you here. You could get seriously hurt." She said, placing her hands in her pocket. She looked over at Gray and frowned, "I have to find somewhere else, because of you. Fucker."

She left him chucking after her.


	4. Jealous Celestials

**Amare**

* * *

 _"Juvia hasn't been herself for months and no one noticed."_

* * *

Amoura was silent, which was normal, but she wasn't glancing in Lucy's direction. Her iridescent eyes were outside, staring at a girl with navy blue eyes. She was sitting at the water fountain, stirring her hand in the water. Amoura didn't tear her gaze away from the water woman.

Lucy watched Amoura for awhile, jealousy eating at her insides. Amoura always paid attention to her, never did she seem so interested about someone else. Lucy walked over and plopped herself on her desk.

"Excuse me," Lucy pouted, "You haven't even greeted me this morning."

Amoura hummed, but continued to look out the window. She seemed too focused on Juvia for Lucy's liking. Lucy pinched Amoura's earlobe, causing the hellhound to freeze. The iridescent eyed female quickly looked up at the blonde; her pupils dilated and a small whimper escaped her full rosy lips. Lucy flushed and let go of her ear and Amoura jumped back. Amoura glanced out the window to see Juvia stand.

"I, uh, have to go." Amoura said, her hand still on her ear. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah, see you later." Lucy said, facing the opposite way. Her face still sporting a full blush.

* * *

Amoura grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She dashed, smoke appearing in front of the navy eyed female.

"What do you want?" The water woman scoffed, making Amoura's eye to twitch.

"I figured out why you smell so weird," The sun kissed female said, closing the distance between the two.

"Juvia doesn't sme-" The girl began to yell, but Amoura cut her off.

"You're heartbroken," The hellhound said, looking at the sky. "That's what I smell."

The girl stared at her with wide eyes, opening her mouth and shutting it. Her eyes began to water, but she smiled ruefully at the ground.

Amoura glared at the left of them, but then grabbed the water girls hand. Juvia spinned into her arms and then they vanished.

* * *

Lucy watched the interaction from an open window. She knew she shouldn't be mad, Amoura doesn't care for the girl like she does the celestial. But, when Amoura grabbed Juvia's hand; jealousy still struck her heart. She shouldn't feel this way, because Amoura has been with her for centuries. She's been Lucy's guardian since the Celestial War. But, her heart yearns for Amoura to be with her always.

Lucy sighed again before pushing herself away from the scene that unfolded in front of her. She grabbed her bag, not realizing that Amoura always did this for her. She frowned, absorbed into her own thoughts. She didn't notice a mischievous pinkette creeping closer to her. He blew a hot breath into her ear.

"Hey Luce!" He grinned which faltered when he saw her frown, "what's wrong?"

"Amoura's hanging out with Juvia." She said sadly. Which made Natsu laugh aloud.

"You're selfish, Luce." Natsu said, grabbing her bag. "You spend time with me and push her to the side. You don't even call her sometimes."

Lucy gaped at him and looked back out the window.

* * *

When Juvia's eyes refocused, they were on a beach. Amoura rubbed the back of her neck and looked out to the sea.

"I smelled Gray coming and you looked like you were going to cry. I don't really give a shit, but I really hate that smell. You excrete more when he's around and it's going to fuck up my nose." The iridescent eyed female then sighed again. "I know we got off on a really rocky start, but I can't just stand around and do anything. It's not me. You don't have to tell me anything. I just, yanno, figured that you'd like the beach."

Juvia laughed and sat down on the sand. She patted the space next to her and Amoura stared for awhile. She was calculating if Juvia were going to lash out, but seeing she just wanted the hellhound near; Amoura sat down. Juvia leaned her head down on Amoura's shoulders and sighed out.

"No one has really asked Juvia if she was okay. Juvia hasn't been herself for months and no one noticed. You come suddenly and everything is thrown off balance." Amoura smelled the tears before they fell down. She shifted so that Juvia was laying in her lap and wiped her tears away.

"You're being too gentle with Juvia, she might fall for you."

Amoura snorted, not saying anything, but indicating that she still listening to the water woman.

"Gray-sama stopped paying attention to Juvia last year. He just wasn't interested. He was always busy with sports or school. That was okay to Juvia, as long it wasn't another girl. But, then he came to the table with glossed over eyes. Juvia knew he must have met someone beautiful. He came to the table with a smile. Juvia hasn't seen him smile unless it was around Lucy. But even then, those smiles were short and only directed to her. Juvia… Juvia went home and cried in the mirror."

Amoura said nothing, but let her fingers gingerly touch her scalp. She nodded at the girl and played with her hair.

"Juvia needed someone to see that she wasn't okay! But, no one asked! Juvia wanted to scream and shout. She wanted to scream and shake him! But, then she overheard him talk about some girl tackling him. He talked about apologizing! He doesn't do that at all."

Juvia's tears leaked onto Amoura's black jeans, but the hellhound didn't let out a protest. She just continued to play with the long strands of blue.

"Juvia didn't mean to take her anger out on you. But, you looked so beautiful. You are so beautiful. She knew that she couldn't compet-"

"You're gorgeous and shouldn't have to fucking compete with anyone. Please understand that. I know what heartbreak feels like, I didn't want to stand around. I'm, uh, kinda impulsive."

"Juvia really thanks you."

"You should be with someone who looks at you like you placed stars into the sky. And you'll find that once you stop chasing Gray."

"Who do you love?"

"The only person I love is Lucy." Amoura said matter-of-factly. "I don't care for people usually."

Juvia's stomach rumbled, causing her to blush. Amoura grinned and grabbed her by the waist.

* * *

Lucy was eating her bento that Amoura packed. She was still grumpy, but she couldn't be mad when Amoura packed all of her favorite things.

Juvia walked past Gray without giving him any eye contact. She waved at the iridescent eyed female and blew her a kiss. Amoura laughed and waved her off. She plopped beside Lucy and pulled out a sandwich.

"Hey," Amoura said, "why aren't you touching your chicken?"

Lucy pouted and looked into Amoura's eyes. "Now you talk to me." She mumbled.

Amoura raised an eyebrow and leaned into her ears, "Please forgive me, I had to deal with something. I'll make it up to you."

Lucy flushed and popped the garlic chicken into her mouth. "You better."


End file.
